


Typical Morning

by wrenowitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenowitch/pseuds/wrenowitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're pregnant. trunks wakes you up and is generally a good hubby. that's the gist of this xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Morning

A long, cat-like yawn escaped his lips as he basked in the warm sun rays from the windows. His muscles ached and he could've sworn his neck had popped as soon as he'd lifted his head. Regardless of the dull pains in his joint, he couldn't be any happier as his eyes cast over the rise and fall of your bulging belly under the sheets. It felt too unreal, if Trunks was honest; as if it was only yesterday you'd announced your pregnancy.

As embarrassing as it was, he fainted in front of his family. Bulma mentioned something about cracking his head enough that he had to get stitches, shivers running down his spine as he recalled the hideous bald spot dead center of his cranium. And to make matters worse, when he awoke, there you stood with Father and a very stern-looking Mom.

Needless to say, he got the lecture of a lifetime after he stopped crying about his goddamned baby.

He felt his hand instinctively move to your lower belly, the flat of his palm running against your abdomen while his fingers thudded along. A soft, groggy chuckle escaped your lips and you shifted ever so slightly, causing the lavender-haired male to laugh. Once again you shifted, this time your eyes fluttering open as you inhaled deeply. You squinted in an attempt to block out the bright rays, (e/c) eyes reflecting off a brighter colour. Trunks' breath hitched in his throat and he let out a wistful sigh, realizing you'd start complaining and demand to be let off your left side.

Ah, the beauty of pregnancy.

Sure enough, a small whine left your lips and Trunks groaned, not bothering to even fetch a shirt as he trudged over in his boxers.

"C'mon," he said, one hand underneath your body and the other outstretched for your hand. "Get up."

"No," you mumbled, taking his hand anyway and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Don't wanna. Too tired. Too heavy."

He let out a noisy complaint, leaning over you and grazing his teeth against your earlobe. His lips kissed your jawline, before they reached your lips and you reciprocated the chaste peck. With that, he stood back up straight and tugged on your hand.

Sighing, you obliged to his demands and slowly pulled yourself upwards, yawn stretching your mouth open. You ran a hand through your (h/l) hair, in an attempt to smooth it out before presenting yourself in front of the Briefs family. Not like you could really look refreshed and not-exhausted while pregnant; especially with the kind of kids you expected.

With the help of your husband, you managed to rise to your feet and slide into your house slippers. You might've walked out the door, had Trunks not stopped you with a stifled giggle.

"What's so funny?" you questioned, eyes narrowed and eyebrows scrunching together.

"Oh, nothing, (y/n)," he said, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his closet. "You're just not wearing any pants."

You cursed, waddling as fast as you could towards your dresser and grabbing a random pair of yoga pants. Embarrassed, you slipped them on as quick as possible and headed downstairs, trying to tune out the cackling of your spouse from upstairs.

Casting a spiteful look up at the stairs, you felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Vegeta; your father-in-law. You blinked, once, twice, before asking, "What's up?"

He raised an eyebrow and pointed down at the kitchen knife on the floor, that was covered in various sandwich ingredients–oh, no, there was chips in there too. When you glanced at the counter, a massive sub piled high with your ultimate cravings sat there, cut in half for the elder Saiyan's personal enjoyment. He seemed to be in the midst of training, as his forehead was glistening with sweat and his body odor...awful. That best explained the situation, and his craving for food must’ve overpowered his drive to “surpass Kakarot.”

Vegeta leaned down to grab the knife, placing it away from the counter before looking at your bulging stomach. His cold, black eyes squinted a bit, as if sizing up the baby inside. You were certain he'd whoop this kid's ass into shape before you could say Kakarot, and frankly, you wanted Trunks to be thrown into the mix. He'd been slacking training ever since the baby was announced, with the terrible excuse of "stressing you out." But in reality, you sure didn't mind seeing your husband's beautiful backside in blue spandex.

You were snapped out of your trance when Vegeta cleared his throat, motioning for you to step aside as he gathered his sandwich and eyed the stairs. He wouldn’t even stop to rest and eat, it seemed; a stifled chuckle left your lips.

“Go ahead,” you motioned, letting the elder pass by and head up the stairs. You noticed the other half of the sandwich left on the counter, still intact while Vegeta carried the other half.

“Huh? Why would he–” you stopped yourself as you realized he’d left the half for you, obviously not bothering to come back for it as he ascended upstairs to his gravity room. A small smile curled up your lips and you silently thanked him, taking the half and diving into it.

You heard the full-blooded Saiyan mumble to his hybrid son, "You're out of shape, get to training. Don't disappoint me." You laughed again and cheerily bit into the sandwich, as Trunks appeared in view and immediately gagged.

"Jeez, (y/n)! How do you even look at that thing? It's bigger than my head!"

"Well Trunks, when a pregnant person begins to get something called 'cravings–'"

"Oh ha, ha."

He bumped past you to get a cup of coffee, you trudging after him as you continued diving into your sandwich. He pinched the bridge of his nose, plugging out the sub's odor as you got nearer to him. But taking his sensitive, half-Saiyan nose in mind, you backed off and leaned against the kitchen counter.

You were near dozing off when a pair of hands rested on your abdomen, thumbs stroking against the biggest part of your baby bump. It was your husband, lovingly staring down at your stomach now that your sub had been put away. He nuzzled his nose into your collarbone, cheek resting against your neck.

"I want the baby to get here already," he complained, lifting himself up and leaning his body on the counter.

"I know you do."

"I'll love them a lot."

"I know you will."

"I love you a lot."

"Love you too."

He grinned and pulled you into a deep kiss, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers trailed down your spine.

"Miss you a lot, too," he mumbled under his breath, causing a grin to appear on your lips.

"Gross," a feminine voice called out next to you as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboards. "Get a room."

"You'll get it when you're in love, Bra."

"Uh-huh."

And all three of you shared a laugh, Trunks' arms wrapped around your middle.

You let out a sigh of content.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted a cute trunks/reader fic and i wanted a pregnant!reader and here is the product of my ideas


End file.
